Jersey
by kstewforlife
Summary: Turns out Hollywood's got a mysterious coven too. Someone changes actress Jersey Watson and she's found by the Cullen family. What'll happen when Jersey's brought into the complicated world of vampires? ExB RxJ CxE JxA RxE
1. Jersey POV

**Hello reader! Thank you for reading this! It's my second fanfic, my first actually good one! **

**Shoutouts to the twitterers who have probably clicked this on my tweets, due to the fact I whored it out a bit! I fucking love you all :)**

**^^^^ Follow me flozzloveskstew ;)**

**Possible lemons and strong language, it's probably not an M-rating worthy!**

**Please please please review 3**

**I love you like long time!**

**Sarah xoxoxox**

* * *

'Hello? Can you hear us?' said a male voice.

'Carlisle there's no use, she's been out for the whole time she's been here and only God knows how long before!' said another voice beside him.

'Rose, I've been a doctor for over a hundred years, this has happened before! Give it time!' said the man named Carlisle. I blinked twice and looked up. There were ten unfamiliar faces in the room.

'Hello, Jersey, my name is Carlisle. This is my family' he said calmly. One of the boys, the one with the darkest skin, winced at the word family.

'It's nice to meet you Carlisle, Carlisle's family. Not to be rude, but where am I? I'm guessing you know who I am yes?' I asked. I prayed I didn't sound rude. Most people did know who I was: Jersey Watson, England's most famous musical actress. It was the toughest job in the world but the best. My boyfriend, Josh Daniels, was my co-star in the 'St. Marcus' Stage School' saga. We were almost as famous for our 'are-they-aren't-they' relationship as we were for the movies themselves, much to our annoyance. I didn't care if these people judged me for who I was at the moment; I just needed to know where I was.

'You're in Forks dear. In Washington. Do you remember anything from before you woke up?' replied the woman who stood beside Carlisle.

'Not really. I just remember being at the movie premiere and leaving for the hotel and then nothing. Absolutely nothing,' I said, wondering what had happened. 'What date is it?'

'It's March 14th 2010,' said Carlisle.

'Holy crap, have I really been out that long? And.... how did I get to America?' I cried.

'How long?' asked one of the other boys, he had shaggy blonde hair, who stood on the other side of Carlisle.

'It's been two and a half months nearly! The premiere was on January 3rd! How long have I been here?' I was seriously worried. I had been asleep for two months, landed halfway around the world with no explanation to how I got here.

'Alice and Jasper found you nearly two weeks ago,' Carlisle informed me, motioning to the boy with the shaggy blonde hair and the short, pixie-like girl at his side. 'So Jersey, you asked how you got to America, where were you previously?'

'I was in London, I had just finished up shooting a movie and I was premiering a different one,'' I said. Then an image flashed up in my head. It was of me and Josh. We were in a taxi going to the hotel and we were kissing in the back, lying down to avoid the paparatzi. We didn't want them to know about our relationship. The next thing I know, another image comes back into my head. I was, and I don't know how, inside a black bag, being carried onto a plane. I couldn't speak, my throat was burning. I looked up to see everyone in the room staring at me.

'Are you ok?' asked Alice.

'I just had a really weird flashback. I mean really weird. It was me in a big black bag. I couldn't say anything, I couldn't move and I was being thrown onto a plane. I don't know how I got there either but it just happened.' I watched Carlisle's face harden ever so slightly.

'I think I know how this happened. Let me just call somebody,' he said. I breathed a quick sigh of relief. He then turned to Alice. 'Could you introduce Jersey to the family?' Alice nodded her head. I sat up and swung my legs around off the side of the bed.

'Well as you know, I'm Alice and this is Jasper,' she began, signalling her hand in Jasper's direction. 'This here is Bella and Edward,' motioning to the couple beside them. 'This here is Esme, Carlisle's wife and our adopted mother,' motioning to the woman who I spoke to already. 'This is Renesmee, Bella and Edward's daughter and this is her boyfriend and Bella's best friend, Jacob,' signalling to the dark skinned boy and the young girl on his knee. I looked from Renesmee to Bella and Edward. The three of them all looked the same age, how was it possible? 'And lastly,' Alice continued, 'this is Rosalie and Emmett!' introducing me to the girl who's voice I had heard when I woke up.

'It's nice to meet all of you!' I said. Carlisle returned.

'Yes, it was just as I thought. Now Jersey, you're going to have to listen to all of us today very carefully. You've entered a world that is very different to the one you had two months ago. Do you understand?' he said. I felt strangely calm when I should have been panicked.

'I...I guess so,' I replied. I jumped off the bed and I followed the family into the living room. Everyone took a seat.

'So how good are you with scary stories?' asked Emmett.

'That's no way to start off this conversation! Do you remember how shaken up you were when we had to tell you the same thing?' said Rosalie sternly.

'I'll explain everything to her, I guess. I am the newest to this and all,' said Bella.

This was the moment where my life changed forever.


	2. Bella POV

**Hey beauties! I know I'm updating twice in a day but I felt the need! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Oh and btw, Josh and Jersey may or may not be based on Rob and Kristen :P Except Jersey is BlondeStew and Josh is CedricPattz :)**

**Shoutout to Roisin, who convinced me to put this up today! Love you babe!**

**Enjoy!**

**Sarah xoxo**

* * *

BELLA P.O.V.

How do you begin to tell somebody they're a vampire? I would be perfectly fine with telling someone about me being a vampire, but of course that wasn't the case. I remember the day when I found out what my Edward and his family were and I knew I was destined to become part of their world and to be one of them. Unfortunately for Jersey, this was not her decision. She was still unaware of what had just happened to her some-what perfect life.

As she sat there with a confused expression on her face, I wondered how I would break the news. I was hardly going to come right out and say 'Congratulations! You're a vampire!' she wouldn't take me seriously at all, though I was not sure she would take anything I said seriously. This wasn't exactly a topic which was discussed seriously in the human world. Then I remember how I figured out; the stories Jacob told me on my first trip to La Push. 'Jake, tell Jersey the stories of the tribes. The ones you told me when we first met!' I instructed. Jacob rolled his eyes, he looked as if he didn't want to be here. The only reason he was here was for Renesmee. He proceeded to tell the story regardless.

'The legends of Forks go like this. You've got your two tribes, your Quileutes and your Cold Ones. The Quileutes are supposedly descended from werewolves, and were natural enemies of the Cold Ones. This because they hunted.....well, they hunted humans.' Jersey's expression turned from confusion to fear. 'There was one clan of the Cold Ones that my great-grandfather came across. They didn't hunt like the others, and they seemed safe to the people of the town. So they made a treaty, if the clan didn't set foot on Quileute lands, they would not be exposed to the humans.'

'So then not too long ago, there was a lot of conflict between the two tribes. There was one human who discovered the Cold Ones, for what they were. This did not go down well with the Quileutes. One member of the tribe, was associated with the girl. This also did not go down well. So what happened was an army of Cold Ones came to find the girl, to kill her basically. The Quileutes and the Cold Ones from Forks joined together to protect her, which was pretty successful actually.' I shuddered at the memory. 'While all this was going on the girl was, still is, going out with a member of the clan of Cold Ones. They got married, and had a child... but that's a whole different story all together which someone else can tell.' I heard a few laughs from the rest of the family, including myself. 'After everything, things settled between the two tribes and it's worked out ok for everyone.' Jacob smiled, finishing his stories, squeezing Renesmee's hand.

'Wow, that's...so interesting. Who....who was the girl?' she seemed genuinely interested now, most of the fear had been replaced for the moment. I raised my hand, indicating that it was myself. Her jaw dropped. 'Woah, that's crazy. Nothing like any of the movies I've been in! So I'm guessing, you're the cold ones?' she asked, motioning towards the members of my family. I nodded. She went to speak but hesitated. She then spoke.

'I really enjoyed your story and I don't mean to be rude, I really don't.... but I'm not sure what this has to do with me!' she said confused.

'Well what Carlisle thinks, is that you were changed....'

'Changed? Into what?' she asked, even more confused than before. Then she realised. 'When you say cold ones....you don't mean....vampires?'

'Well...yes.....' I said slowly. She took a deep breath.

'But how? I don't know any...vampires, except for you all!' she murmered.

'I could be wrong in saying this... but did you notice anything strange about your boyfriend, Jersey? Did he ever go out in the sun, and how was his body temperature?' asked Carlisle.

'Now that you mention it, when we went on holidays it was always to Alaska, the west of Ireland in the winter, never to anywhere I wanted to go! And yeah, he was always kinda freezing.....' she had figured it out than in fact Josh Daniels was indeed, a vampire.

'Just as I expected...' murmured Carlisle.

'But...... how is this even possible? He never.... I didn't..... He couldn't..... This is real, isn't it?' she said, shocked.

'Well we can't be 100% sure about Josh but you've definitely been changed sweetheart,' smiled Esme, comforting her. She took a deep breath.

'Ok, I can deal. It's not that big of a deal isn't it? Carlisle, I don't mean to intrude, but would you mind if I stayed here while I got myself together?' she asked in a small voice.

'You can take as long as you need, you're very welcome here!' smiled Carlisle.

'Yay! New sister!' squeaked Alice, clapping her hands. Poor Jersey, another girl for her to play Barbie with. Everyone seemed happy with the decision that she would be staying with us.

'Thank you so much,' she smiled a weak smile.

* * *

**_Don't forget to review! 2 new chapters up Thursday! (: 3_**


End file.
